005
by aabek
Summary: Eleven wasn’t the only one, who had escaped the lab...
1. 1 I tried to hold the demons inside me

1983

My eyes feel heavy and the buzz in my head is killing me.

I try to move my hand, but it was strapped to the bed.

Why I'm strapped? Where am I?

My senses were slowly coming back to me, when I heard the noise of opening door. "Hello darling" this voice... I heard it somewhere.

"It's time to wake up, 005"

005\. T-that's me.

Slowly I open my eyes. All was blurry, but I manage to spot the figure of . "Why...W-what happened to me?" I croaked, my throat feels dry.

"You are very brave, 005" he said in low voice, stroking my cheek with his cold fingers, while doctors were releasing my wrists. I tried to sooth the burning feeling of the ropes

"You became more powerful than you've already been, darling"

I'm so confused. What did they do. Then a sudden jolt of migraine hit my head.

I grimaced.

"Why my head is killing me, Papa?"

He smiled a little to me "It doesn't matter now, child, it'll go away" he was holding the strand of my golden hair between his fingers. "Rest now. We'll check you later for your new training" He glanced at me one more time and leaved with the click of the door.

I was just laying on the bed, trying to remember, but I can't. Why can't I remember anything...

Then it hit me. A cold sweat broke out of my skin. My whole body started trembling. My whimpers became louder. I jolted from the bed, my vision got blurry from the sudden movement. On my weak legs I manage to stand up from the bed. Grasping the railing for support I was approaching the metal door. I was so drained, so I collapsed on my knees panting, before started screaming: "W-WHERE IS MY BROTHER?! WHERE IS HE?!"

I feel the whole room started shaking furiously and the lights flickering above my head. But I didn't notice this, all the thoughts were running through my head about my brother.

My cries and screams echoed from the lab to the whole dark forest of Hawkins.


	2. 2 I'm crying they coming for me

_Previously_

Me and my twin brother 004 were sitting in our cell. We were inseparable since birth, he was older for 5 minutes than me. Our bond was so strong, that Dr.Banner wasn't able to place us in different rooms.

Sometimes a little girl named 011 was sitting in the opposite cell of us. We were keeping her company. She is sweet, innocent and didn't know about things these people were trying to do with us. She is like what? 12? We were the oldest here, we were 16. I heard about the girl named 008, maybe she was our age. But I've never

seen her though. That's it, there are 4 of us. I were thinking about our tattoos: why 005? Where are the others? What happened to them? Maybe its just random numbers...

I was so into my head, that I didn't hear my brother were speaking to me.

''Hey, what are you thinking about, shortie?'' I snorted at his nickname for me. I wasn't even this short. Yeah, he was taller that me and so what?

''Nothing, brother. Just random things'' i let out a sigh, rubbing my wrist with the tattoo.

''Hearing the voices again?'' he asked me, looking concerned.

I glanced at him with a small smile ''No, not today. Don't worry about me'' always so protective.

''Than, what's in your head, doll?'' he sit beside me, dropping his arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder with the sigh.

''Eh...I was thinking about what'll happen to us in future''

He tensed a little and squeeze you closer to him. ''I don't know sis...I don't know''

I closed my eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. His other hand was holding mine. One memory came to my head, I smiled at the thought: we have our thing, when one of us is sad or nervous, the other is holding their pointer finger in their hand, rubbing the knuckle with the thumb. We have a lot of things like that, but that is my favorite.

When we are alone, we weren't talking about our powers. I don't like to talk about it, he too. The comfortable silence dropped between us.

When suddenly the door to our cell was threw open. Two guards came in with Dr.Banner trailing behind them.

We quickly stood up. My brother shielded me with his body, keeping the arm around me protectively.

''Well, well, well...my two strongest twins. I hope you rested well'' That low timbre of Dr.Banner's voice was always frightening you to the core. My brother's arm tightened around me. I was looking at Dr.Banner over his shoulder.

''There is a special task for you, it takes a lot of...training and preparations'' He walked closer to us, 004 made a step back, my right hand was clutching his shoulder, other hand his waist. A sly smirk broke out of Banner's face, watching us.''I made a decision: one of you will come with me, so you need to decide yourselves who it will be''

I feel my brother's body going rigid, he bring me closer to him, before I clutched him even more tighter.

''You know the rules'' Dr.Banner said after a while.''You'll come willingly, or...'' Two of the guards grab longs tasers, turning them on. I flinched by the sounds of electroshocks. My body started trembling with fear.

Then my brother's voice suddenly distract me from the guards.

''I will come, but don't touch her'' you hear 004 said. Banner's face broke out with grin.

''W-what are you doing??'' I whispered in his ear, as his grip on me loosened. He turned around to face me with his hard look on his face.

''I know what i am doing, sister''

''Very well, I thinks it all settled'' Dr.Banner clapped, before made a movement with his hand to the guards.''Take him'' The guards came closer to us.

''NO, please don't leave me!'' I said with despair. The tears filling my eyes.

004 gripped my arms to steady me. ''Listen to me'' he said while looking down at me

''Listen, you're going to be fine, doll, okay?'' I were furiously shaking my head, tears started falling.

''N-no..no, you can't leave me here alone. W-what if you don't r-return'' My hands were shaking uncontrollably.

''We don't have choice...'' He said while his hands came around me. His left hand was holding me to him tightly, his right came to the back of my head, stroking my hair. I was crying so hard, that i couldn't breath.

''Please, munchkin, don't cry.'' He slowly pulled away, while his hands came to my face, brushing away tears from my cheeks.

''I love you so much, sister. You're gonna be okay, I'm sure of it. You are very brave, smart and strong, my little cupcake'' He grinned down at me, trying to comfort me with his stupid nicknames. I smiled at his attempt.

''There is beautiful smile i love so much'' His came closer ''I love you, doll, always have and always will'' I closed my eyes.

''I love you too, so much'' I said with the shaking breath ''Always have, and always will''

His lips lingered on my forehead, slowly inhaling. Then he pulled away from me, while I whimpered.

Dr.Banner was watching out interaction, rolling his eyes. ''That was very sweet.'' he said with sarcastic tone ''TAKE HIM! NOW!''

The guards came closer to my brother.

He was holding my pointer finger with his hand, still trying to calm me.

I was watching how soldiers were taking my brother from me. Our hands disconnect. My heart was breaking in million pieces. Our eyes were locked on each other, until the door clicked close. I collapsed on my knees, rocking myself, my hands came around me for comfort. I cried and cried until my head started to hurt.

Then everything gone black.


	3. 3 They send me away

005 3

I haven't ate, I haven't slept. It was almost a two month since they took him. Since I heard his voice, feel his comforting touch…heard his heartbeat.

The silent tear slide down my cold cheek. I was lying on my side, looking at stone wall.

What did they do to him? Why haven't he returned yet?

Without him, the voices in my head became almost unbearable. They were whispering something I couldn't able to understand. It almost like the whole world is speaking at once.

Since my brother's disappearance, the voices wouldn't stop talking.

I can't take it anymore. It's too much. I tightly squeezed my eyes, trying to shut them.

"Stop" I said under my breath. "Please…leave me alone" I gripped my head between my arms. They only get louder. The panic rose inside of me.

I sat up quickly with crisscrossed legs, my back to the door. I feel the slight headache; my fingers were trying to sooth it. I was rocking back and forth.

My brother taught me to do breathing exercises for the occasions like that. Inhale, hold the breath and exhale. I did it three times.

The panic disappeared, the headache too. But the voices were still there.

The thought came to my head: maybe I don't need to fight them?

I relaxed a little, trying to listen.

…they….he should die…c-cant fight Him…..

I scrunched my brows. What are they talking about?

tt-they couldn't….stop….Him…He is…already here

Who is here? Are they talking about my brother?

The voices sounded scared.

…..he is here…..HE IS HERE!...

I gasped at the high-pitched voice, clutching my head with my hands. The pain was unbearable. I feel like my head were breaking in two. I didn't notice the warm blood was trickling down from my nose. My whimpers can be heard outside my cell.

I didn't know what to do. I'm here alone, without my brother to calm me, to banish the voices and worries in my head. I cried out in pain.

It is all THEIR fault. They took everything from you: freedom, childhood, name, my brother. They would pay. They. All. Will. PAY.

Then everything was going in slow motion:

I want to scream.

I gasped one more time, feeling my blood boiling inside of me.

Then all my fear, all my anger, all my pain were thrown out of me. The power that I held inside explodes with full force.

And I screamed

The items in my cell were thrown back, the lights flicked and then exploded above me. The whole room trembled.

But then, perfect silence fell. It's like all came on their place. I didn't feel any emotions right now. The voices became one and now I can understand what they were saying.

I'm so confused and tired. But before I could do something, I heard a door opened behind me.

''Well, well darling. Your powers finally came out.''

I slowly turned my head to look up at , my brows furrowed.

''W-what?'' His face broke out with the smile and he chuckled, coming close to me.

''My beautiful girl'' He said while stroking my cheek ''you didn't even know how powerful you are'' then his face turned blank ''and what I've done to make you like this''

What is he talking about? What has he done?

Seeing the confused look on my face, he continued ''You will understand later, that it all was for you'' I saw like the sorrowful look on his face.

And then like it all clicked in my head.

''Ww-where is he? Where is 004?'' I asked him in shaking tone, tears breaming my eyes.

''It doesn't matter now, 005. All it matters is you, and you power, that you finally manage to revive…''

I feel the anger boiling inside me and I raised into my weak legs, looking right in his eyes.

''Where is my brother?" I whispered in low tone. I didn't notice the looks on guards faces, when my pale face became angrier in instant, my clear blue eyes were shining with slight red color, my lips was in thin line. I was fuming. They stepped back from me.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of them gripped their ears in pain and fell to their knees.

I didn't think much and bolted to the door, running through the corridors. The adrenalin was surging through me.

Then all goes red and sirens were started ringing. I flinched because of the loud sound, but keep running. I was out of breath, when I came to the big metal door. It's like the voices was begging me to open it.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know I was standing face to face with the portal and it was like breathing on it's own. Like it was calling, luring for me to enter.

I came closer. The voices became soother and more lower, darker. It was fascinating.

My hand reached out to touch it, it was sleek and warm.

But then I heard shouting and steps approaching the metal door.

I was so scared to come back here, to that cell. I didn't think twice and just enter the black portal.

I fall down on the leaves. I coughed and lifted my head to see where I was. It was so dark around, cold and lonely.

I shivered; eyes weren't leaving the forest surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself with shaking breath.


	4. 4 I sat alone

It's cold. I barely feel my legs and arms.

My hospital gown doesn't provide me any warm. Like at all. My limbs started shaking a long time ago, but I need to walk to find a place to hide.

This place is so dark and so... silent. You can't hear any sound: no bird's chirping, no leaf's rustling, nothing. A void.

It feels like I'm walking miles around and the picture is not changing: dark trees with black vines, stone cold ground with sharp leafs, cutting my bare feet and a lot of ash floating in the air.

It's strange, that I haven't find anyone neither human, nor any animal. This is a world outside the lab? This is what Papa was "protecting" me from? I remember him saying that people outside the lab are cruel, that we can't go outside because of them. And that we're here to bring justice to the world one day... What world? This place isn't anything I heard about.

'Why I'm thinking about Papa?? He was lying to me about everything! Maybe HE is the cruel one' I stopped walking. Again anger is slowly settling deep inside of me.

With this anger came the memories. Memories of never ending experiments, torture, isolation, violence. My breath picks up.

I close my eyes, despairingly trying to throw these out of my head. 'Think about something else. Something else'

Then, I picture my brother... 004. His smiling face with dimples on his cheeks. His soft kind eyes. Always here to protect me, to cheer me up, to stop the voices in my head.

I didn't notice that tears start to flow from my eyes and I fell to my knees. Cold leafs laying uncomfortable under me. My arms came around me to ground myself.

"I'm so sorry" my voice croak to the night. "Please, I can't survive on my own... I need you" my whimpers flew through the night with the ash. I don't why I'm shaking now, from the cold, or from the breakdown, or both.

The headache's slowly settling. And with the headache come voices.

'No... n-no, please, not now' I begged, when heard low buzzing.

... _hide...n-need to... find a place...coming...run_

With each word the voices start to grow louder. I don't quietly understand them, just a small sentences.

... **_danger... run_**

'Me? Run? B-but where?' My breaths bacame short and labored with each passing minute.

Then the voices start screaming in my head. I throw my hand to cover my ears. 'PLEASE NO, STOP!' my cries echoed around this place. It feels like my head is ripping in two. The pain is unbearable. I feel the wet patch under my nose.

 ** _...need to...run... RUN. RUN. RUN..._**

Then silence... I slowly open my blurry eyes. 'What happend? Where did voices go? Why I need to run? From who?'

Suddenly I hear footsteps, like someone is running.


End file.
